User talk:FurRiffic/archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to MonsterGirlQuest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mincubus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadowblade777 (Talk) 2012-05-31T13:13:12 :: Thanks for the Welcome :D :: FurRiffic 14:06, May 31, 2012 (UTC) This is to save some code that will get edited by a not that good working wiki-compiler :P I’m waiting for more opinions before implementing it on the other pages.ALAKTORN 21:39, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine with that. Oh yeah, I think monster EXP needs to be implemented into that table, too. Shadowblade777 16:54, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Stop editing pages in Visual mode, or if you’re already using Source then follow the layout the pages have. It’s messing up all layouts and my OCD is making me cry.ALAKTORN 10:39, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :: 1. Don't curse, it doens't look very professional as a moderator :: 2. I will, although I had hoped the editor would do it for me :P :: 3. Well done with the story linking. :: FurRiffic 10:43, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :: 1. Bam, magic. All Good.ALAKTORN 10:46, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Uh for the Story order, what about the monsters that appear more than once? Shadowblade777 00:55, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know, there’s no need to put underscores in wiki links.ALAKTORN 21:28, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes I know that, the go there because I copy the links, and I sometimes forget / don't care to remove them. Both versions go to exactly the same page. FurRiffic 21:28, June 13, 2012 (UTC) test FurRiffic (talk) 08:09, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I was looking through the human section and I noticed that you only had Mincubus on there, but Lenecubus, who was a girl turned succubus, and Maccubus, prostitute turned succubus, weren't on the page.DJexe 12:04, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Before/after how? Like after/before the name, or after the whole monster description? Juni221 19:49, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Cassandra Win Trigger How did you hack to find the correct value? I’m interested, can you teach me? Also, I found out Normal and Hard have different values, you probably found the Normal one, can you do the same for Hard? (it’s above 2973 at least, I’m guessing it’s 3000 then?)--ALAKTORN (talk) 09:32, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the help with linking. Ill try not to mess up so horribly next time. SubDex (talk) 20:11, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Angels ≠ Monsters Wait a second, I remember we had this discussion before and decided not to consider angels as monsters, therefore all those categories you added should be removed. Angels, humans and monsters, the three main races in the game.--ALAKTORN (talk) 11:39, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Mystic Ok, I made it so you can see my results and make your way to the quiz.DJexe (talk) 22:34, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Hii! lol...while im trying to turn it off for the other wiki im in =.= well im going through the game again, so I guess it won't hurt to do all the evaluations on the way :P although I'm aware someone video taped the whole thing...but that's 2 hours long :P Hmm its been a long time since I've used a user talk page, do you not like the comment style format? :P — Flying_Banana (message wall) 18:21, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry --Zokkun (talk) 12:07, October 20, 2012 (UTC)Zokkun Sorry I'm not accidentally editing the post, it's not like I want do it on my own, i still don't fully understand of the wikia system, Forgive me for my carelessness. I have no idea why they where removed either, it was just screen shot of the program. C0var1ant (talk) 07:09, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the break! Much better - thanks for cleaning that up. I can write quickly, but quickly is not always or ever a synonym for well, especially when you add sleep depration in the mix. xD {Late signing added as requested. Can't believe I forgot this, woops!} OldSlashFriend (talk) 06:09, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I just published the page, feel free to go ahead and look at it and see if its fine as it is. I don't know if you are capable (might just be admins) but is there a way to change the main header,? you know the one that is basically the title of the page or is it fine as it is? Ginrikuzuma (talk) 21:33, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mind reader >;o I been debating by myself for the past two days whether I should delete the older patch notes or not lol since yeah I still got the files uploaded but its not like I have them linked or anything. For now I guess its fine there but I'm guessing later on (I'm kinda aiming for February maybe March) when I finish the game we can simply delete that page and just have 1 page note on the main page saying final release or something But that works for now XD Ginrikuzuma (talk) 06:29, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Edit Day 200! This is the edit for the 200th day on this wiki :D FurRiffic (Talk) 10:50, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :O hidden achievement for 365 days of editing has just appeared, and the score isn't listed on the normal score page! Congrats on making the 'diamond' club! ---- I'm not sure if that's a secret achievement or what, but it's kind of cool that you've got it. Thanks for making the wiki that much better for all of us, wahaha! OldSlashFriend (talk) 10:58, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! :) FurRiffic (Talk) 06:17, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up! Just checked the link, and it seems to be working on my end - if you could verify it is, that would be great. If not - a new link will be up shortly. Thanks! OldSlashFriend (talk) 17:07, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Signature!!!! /Rant Ginrikuzuma (talk) 14:32, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Ginrikuzuma (talk) 14:32, December 23, 2012 (UTC) 14:32, December 23, 2012 (UTC)Ginrikuzuma (talk) Ginrikuzuma (talk) 14:32, December 23, 2012 (UTC) bah signature again!! /rant and it didn't help. I had already sent a bug report to Central Wikia and they say its a known bug that they are working to fix so for now I'm gonna have to deal with using IE *gag-reflex* for comments >.> Ginrikuzuma (talk) 18:15, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations on 888 edits :P Congratulations on 888 edits :P :And now I've gone and broke it :S :FurRiffic (Talk) 06:50, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey, that only means you'll reach 999 faster! xD ::OldSlashFriend (talk) 09:28, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Very True :::and also; Happy B-Day to me :S Happy B-Day to me :D FurRiffic (Talk) 06:18, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday! May it be an excellent day - or night, depending on time differnence - and may the celebration carry over until you and yours are too tired to celebrate any more, with good food and good revelry all around! OldSlashFriend (talk) 10:18, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- ---- ---- ---- Damn lol you fucked up worse than I did rage quit blog! lol but no seriously damn lol Ginrikuzuma (talk) 18:01, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Areas You shouldn’t change names of areas just because they don’t fit with the InfoBox layout. We should probably add a different voice like “area0” for those monsters that don’t have a linkable area, and in case just manually add the links (something like Alma Elma would become “area0 = En route to Port Natalia, etc.”.--ALAKTORN (talk) 01:33, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that. Mnzombie (talk) 03:33, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Poll Hmmm that is pretty weird...oh well no matter now. Thanks for the fix Safin117 (talk) 16:46, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Tidying Up As we're tidying up the wiki a bit, I've had an idea. I've got into the hang of using collapsible lists, I'm not sure if they will be useful in a big way, but we can use them on lengthy articles with multiple headings such as the Achievements page, possibly the Side Story page and ,if we end up putting all the items onto a single page, for that too. I'm just wondering about the functionality though, seeing that these pages generate contents fields anyway. What do you think? I imagine I will be putting the items onto a single page in the near future once I've finished the Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 project I'm doing at the moment. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 17:35, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunate, as you’re adding all this code to the wiki, do you think it’s possible to integrate JavaScript in the InfoBox to change from 1 set of information to another? It would help with recurring monsters and things like Sara.--ALAKTORN (talk) 18:16, May 2, 2013 (UTC) It's a possibility, I'm literally learning how to do things as I go, so I don't know everything. Do you have an example about what you want, Alaktorn? Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 20:04, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I don’t know, maybe something like this table?--ALAKTORN (talk) 20:55, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I've had an idea regarding the tabbed infoboxes. Surely we could make a template that creates the tabs along with three different boxes with different entries, like: Box 1 has: "Name 1" etc Box 2 has: "Name 2" etc Box 3 has: "Name 3" etc By doing that we can use a single template to put in all the tabbed boxes in one go, in theory at least. Boxes Template:Prototype_box_mk_2 I've started work on some boxes to replace the ones in the Item page. It's only a start but any input you could give would be much appreciated. This particular one has three entry lines for item name, flavour text and item description. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 23:28, May 3, 2013 (UTC) made a small change where the flavor text is optional (since it isn't always available for an item) and fixed a typo. FurRiffic (Talk) 08:28, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 3 release date notification Hey there, as far as i remember its been you who made that notification about release date on top of chapter 3 page,but people still not see it(or play dumb with us) so is it possible to make it bigger or something? I would do myself but unfortunately i dont know how Safin117 (talk) 09:16, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot maybe now it will be more effective:) Safin117 (talk) 11:29, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- 1. I agree.The problem is,I don`t have money and I`m not sure if I will have... 2.I understand. 3.Eh?How? Alex06121999 (talk) 03:08, June 3, 2013 (UTC)